General Van Handel
General Van Handel is an NPC that you will need to talk to several times in the Storyline, particularly in Chapters 1, 2, 5, and 6. After you fully level up, walking past the Royal Guard (moonhaven @jump 185 210) will teleport you to General Van Handel. At first, he will belittle you, yell at you, and question Jacque's faith in you. To prove yourself, he asks you to bring him three items to complete the Chapter 1 quest 'General Van Handel: Handel's Recommendation'. All three items can be obtained in Bossnia (MVP room): Chapter 1: A Bitter End General Van Handel: Handel's Recommendation After you submit all three items to General, he will give you a Professional Set. After choosing your path from Sophia, talking to her again will reveal to you why General Van Handel acts this way. Sophia: The General's Wife - Gavriil You find out that there is a dragon named Nidhoggr's Revenge who resides in Eden Dungeon. Many men lost their lives trying to fight him, so General's wife, Gavriil, decided to go fight him personally. It's been revealed that she herself got killed in the dungeon. Learning about his wife completes "Sophia: The General's Wife - Gavriil" and will unlock Eden Dungeon on your character. General Van Handel: 'Nidhoggr's Revenge' slain Sophia asks you to kill the summoned version of Nidhoggr's Revenge. Even if you submit the ring, you still have to kill the summoned Nidhoggr's Revenge. General Van Handel: Gavriil's Ring found Sophia asks you to retrieve Gavriil's Ring from Nidhoggr's Revenge and show it to General to help him move on. All versions of Nihoggr drop this ring. Even if you submit the ring, you still have to kill the summoned Nidhoggr's Revenge. General Van Handel: 'Thank you' Talk to the General again to receive a reward from him (Quest completed: "General Van Handel: 'Thank you'" | Reward: Path's lower headgear). Chapter 2: Strange Noises General Van Handel: Strange Noises After submitting Gavriil's Ring, talk to General to unlock Chapter 2. He mentioned that strange noises have been heard somewhere deep in Eden Dungeon. General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Unknown He then tells you of a Lost Soul that is possessed by Soul Taker in Eclage Dungeon. You must find your way to Soul Taker's map and kill him to retrieve the Lost Soul, which can also be won from the Lucky Me NPC on level 5. General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Examination Submit the 3 requirements to General Van Handel: 1500 Witched Starsand, 3 Ashes of Darkness, 1 Big Magic Defense Potion. * Witched Starsand is best farmed from Punk and Demon Punkus in @warp ein_fild01 * You can get 1 Ashes of Darkness per 25 floors completed in The Endless Tower. * You can craft a Big Magic Defense Potion from the Guardian Keeper. General Van Handel: Kill 'The Firefox' Soul Taker has taken Firefox's soul, causing her to run amok and wreak havoc. General Van Handel: 'The Firefox' slain You must put a stop to her by killing the summoned version of [Firefox]. * Reward: General will give you your path's middle headgear. Chapter 5: Cursed Lands Chief: The Warning Show the Evolution Stone to the Chief, then to General, then to Petra. Chapter 6: Call to Arms General Van Handel: Drafting Show the three pieces of Seal of Exorcism to General. Category:NPCs Category:Storyline